


Forbidden Fruits

by MemoryDragon



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: But he enjoyed it while it lasted, Crack, Gen, Humor, Ken steals Aya's car, No good comes from this, it's probably terrible, old anime fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya's Porsche. The forbidden fruit. To barely even touch the car would be death at Aya's hands. But when Ken finds the keys just laying there on the table, it's too much to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz and make no claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Let's see... I know nothing of cars (as stated above). It's also kinda short, so don't let that startle you. Oh, and much general silliness. You are warned.  
>  **Notes:** I was assured by a friend of mine that Porsches could be automatic. After I wrote this, another friend of mine assured me they were only standard. Since I was too lazy to change it, it is an automatic for the sake of this fic.
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Dec. 02, 2004

Ken was going to be slowly driven insane.

It was a busy day at the shop and it was his day for deliveries. He hated deliveries. First of all, the delivery car was _pink_. Not that it bothered him all that much, but it was the whole principle of the thing. Unfortunately, no matter how many times they bugged Kritika about it, pink it stayed. Second, since it was busy, he was constantly on the go. Third, Aya's nice and shiny Porsche stood out on the driveway, taunting him.

Speaking of Aya, where the hell was he anyway?! Didn't he know how busy it was today? But noooooooo. Aya has to take off somewhere mysteriously like he always does without a word to anyone. And he _walked_. How could anyone leave that lovely Porsche sitting out there all alone with no one to talk to... Poor thing...

Yes. The Porsche. Not just any car, but a _Porsche_. Aya's prized Porsche that he wouldn't let anyone else drive. Out in the drive way where Aya had left it this morning after coming back from the grocery shopping. How _could_ Aya just leave it like that? Aya was probably laughing to himself about it right now. Grr... And the Porsche was just _taunting_ Ken.

Oh, how much he had always wanted to drive it. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was off limits. He had driven Youji's Seven. So why couldn't he drive the Porsche?

Ken threaded though the sea of customers to pick up any more deliveries that had come in since the last time he went out. He already knew there were at least three that had just come in last time he left... He sighed. So much work to do.

Omi waved cheerfully at him from behind the cash register as he walked by. He smiled in return and made his way to the back. Youji was with a customer, meaning no one was in the back. Ken smiled to himself as he opened the door to his destination. If no one was back there, no one would notice if he took a little break...

It was slightly darker in the storage room then the front of the store. Most of the lamps were focused on the plants. But what caught his eye was a huge pile of orders sitting there waiting to be made... He groaned. He could have a break, but it'd have to be a really short one. He gave the pile one last glare (An imitation of Aya's, of course. Though Ken was sure he wasn't anywhere near as good at it) before moving into the kitchen.

But what met him in the kitchen was well beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

There. On the table. Aya's keys that had been carelessly thrown there this morning. Aya's _keys_. The ones to the Porsche. The very Porsche that had been taunting him all day. The one that he wanted to drive...

After a moment of indecision, Ken grabbed the keys and stuffed them into his smock.

He went back and started to work on the arrangements in the pile of the orders, whistling as he worked. Piece of cake. As he finished each arrangement, he set them in the delivery box. This was probably the fastest he had ever worked... And not even one thorn pricked his finger! Take that roses!

He glanced down hurriedly at the first delivery to see where he had to go and hurried out. But not to the pink chart. Oh no. He was going to take the Porsche for a spin.

Aya would _murder_ him if he ever found out. But who said the red-head would find out? It was just going to be a quick drive around the neighborhoods near by.

Ken set the box of flowers carefully on the pavement so he could unlock the Porsche. He didn't dare put it on the hood of the car. Then he put the flowers in on the passenger seat and final sat himself down in the driver's seat.

It felt good.

Leather seats. Incredible sound systems. Shaded interior. Quiet and smooth engine. All his with just a turn of the key. There really was a god out there.

He turned the key in the ignition and listened to it's heavenly purr, his face the picture of bliss. It was an automatic (horror, of all horrors!), but Ken could get over it. After all, _this_ was what he had been waiting for.

He nearly melted as he pulled out of the drive way. It was such a smooth drive. But Ken nearly gagged when he realized what was coming from Aya's stereo. Classical? What the heck?!?!

Quickly, he turned it to a hard rock station and turned it to full blast. Now _this_ was riding in style. Too bad there wasn't a game on. That would have totally rocked. But this worked too.

He made the deliveries, but he couldn't go back yet. This was too much fun! And he hadn't even gotten to get on the highway yet. It was just too tempting. He _had_ too. This was probably the _last_ time he would ever get to drive the Porsche. When the ramp of the highway came into view, he was compelled to get on. So on he went...

He needed some sunglasses to look cool. He did have the window down, but it wasn't the same without sunglasses. Too bad he didn't have any money on him. Oh yea. Money. Wasn't he supposed to be working?

He sighed. It was such a smooth ride too. Oh well, time to get back.

Ken got off the highway and drove back to the shop, exalting in every last second of driving. Why did Aya have to be so stingy about driving it, anyway? He really needed to lighten up.

As much as it pained him too, Ken pulled into the drive way and parked. One last heavy sigh and he turned off the engine. Getting out of the car, he grabbed the box now empty of flowers. Finally, he locked the door and turned to go in the flower shop.

Only to run into an extremely pissed off looking Aya.

"Heh heh... Hi there, Aya... Um... Here's your keys, by the way..." Ken tossed them at Aya, who caught them. The look of murder in the red head's eyes grew with every passing second.

"Well... I really have to go now, so see ya later!" With that Ken dropped the box and ran as fast as he could. To anywhere without a screaming Aya running after him!

But it had all been worth it.

~Fin~


End file.
